Au bout du monde
by assaymon
Summary: lors que Susan et Peter avaient oublié Narnia, et essayaient de s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie, ils se retrouve catapulté dans ce monde avec Edmund, Lucy et Eustache. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ici ? Est-ce en rapport avec cette jeune fille ? Quoi qu'il en soit ils s'aventurent avec Caspian à la recherche du bout du monde.
1. Sortie En famille !

Cette journée aurait dû être formidable pourtant la chaleur écrasante était trop insupportable pour que les quatre enfants Pevensie profitent pleinement de leur moment de détente. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils marchaient sans avoir eu de pause et la petite Lucy ainsi que sa sœur Susan n'en pouvaient plus.  
- Peter, je suis fatigué... Se plaignait la cadette.  
L'aîné des Pevensie qui marchait incessamment se retourna et lança un regard encourageant, lui aussi épuisé.  
- Peter... Quand est-ce que l'on va s'arrêter ? S'exclamait Lucy.  
- Je ne sais pas Lucy, je n'en sais rien !  
- Mais pourquoi Maman nous a forcé à faire cette sortie débile ? Ronchonne Edmund.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Confirma Susan.  
Il était vrai que la mère des Pevensie leur avaient organisé une journée randonnée avec d'autre adolescents pour profiter un peu de ce nouveau monde d'après la guerre. Les enfants étaient donc revenu du manoir du professeur Krike et avaient quitté Narnia... Cela leur faisait un manque énorme mais ils avaient fini par passer à autre chose à contre-cœur. Surtout pour les deux aînés, qui ne pouvaient maintenant plus y retourner.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, les quatre frères et sœurs marchaient encore et encore à travers les paysages magnifiques devenant lassant car la fatigue effacée tout le plaisir. Ils s'étaient levé à 5 heures du matin pour pouvoir être prêts à temps et depuis 6 heures ils grimpaient de droite à gauche.

Enfin, le guide dit un mot que les Pevensie voulaient entendre depuis longtemps: faire une pause. Lucy faillit hurlait de joie mais Susan la fit taire. Les autres enfants aussi étaient soulagés et cherchèrent un endroit paisible ou s'installer. Les Pevensie firent de même, en s'installent au bord du petit plan d'eau à l'ombre des arbres. Lucy s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté de sa sœur déjà mise en place. Peter et Edmund enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau froide. Les deux soeurs aussi virent rejoindre leurs frères car leurs idées n'étaient pas mauvaises. Soudain, un jeune garçon fit irruption dans la vie paisible des enfants Pevensie.  
- Vous êtes là ! Vous savez que vous êtes parti tout à l'heure m'oubliant complètement .!  
- Ah bien... Il est vrai qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour définitivement faire de cette journée un enfer. Avoue Edmund.  
- Ah, ah, ah ! Fit Eustache vexé.  
- Désolé cousin, mais nous sommes parti rapidement. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rattrapés ? Questionne Peter.  
- J'étais... Fatigué, et je n'arrivais pas à aller plus vite ! Avoue Eustache.  
- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, tu es là. Relativisé Susan.

Le jeune garçon, qui n'arrivait que maintenant, s'installa au bord de l'eau, lui aussi, à côté de Lucy, qui avait plus ou moins de mal à le supporter. Il fallait avouer, que leur cousin, était quelqu'un de très pénible. Surtout envers les deux plus jeunes Pevensie.  
- On en a encore pour combien de temps ?! Demande Eustache impatient.  
- Je ne sais pas. Réponds gentiment Peter.  
- Pourquoi ma mère est la vôtre on voulut que l'on aille là ?! Franchement, je déteste cet endroit.  
- Eustache, on est tous fatigués, arrête de te plaindre !  
Le jeune garçon, sous l'autorité bien définie de l'aîné des Pevensie se tut enfin au grand soulagement d'Edmund.  
- Je vais essayer d'aller parler au groupe des jeunes filles là-bas ! Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire connaissance avec les gens du groupe ? Propose Lucy.  
- Je suis toute a fait d'accord avec. Approuve Susan.  
Les deux soeurs se levèrent, remirent leurs souliers et prit la direction des jeunes filles installées à l'ombre d'un arbre imposant, laissant leur frère et leur cousin seul. Les trois garçons se regardèrent mutuellement, n'échangeant aucun mot. Soudain un rictus mauvais prit place sur le visage d'Eustache.

- Dites-moi... Je ne vous entends plus parler de ce monde "Narnia" !  
Là, le cœur des deux frères se serra dans leurs poitrines. Narnia, cela faisait un an déjà... Peter et Susan n'étaient plus sensé y retourner, et Edmund ainsi que Lucy s'impatientaient de plus en plus à l'idée de revoir les plaines magnifiques de Narnia.  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Mentit Edmund.  
- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je vous entends souvent parler dans mon dos de ce truc ! Est-ce un jeu que vous avez inventé ?!  
- Eustache, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Intervient Peter.  
- Oui, oui... Non mais sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est fou que l'on ne doive pas l'admettre ! Si vous vous inventez un...  
Edmund était sur le point d'aller étriper son cousin quand il fit retenu par son aîné qui avait complètement décroché de la conversation, obnubilé par quelque chose qui se trouvait devant.  
- Dites-moi... Commence Peter.  
- Quoi ? Répondit Eustache agacé.

- Qui est cette jeune fille là-bas ?!  
Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête dans la direction que Peter leur montrait. Là, assise sur un rocher, assez loin du troupeau de personne, un peu caché par la végétation, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux indigo, une couleur magnifique et si rare.  
- Bien je ne sais pas moi ! Ronchonne Eustache. Elle doit être là depuis le départ.  
- Non, je l'aurais sûrement remarqué. Lâcha Peter.  
- Je crois que moi aussi. Avoue Edmund.  
- Ah ah ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes sérieusement !  
Edmund regarda Eustache d'un air mauvais mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose parce que son cousin se précipita de renchérir.  
- Laissez tomber franchement, ce n'est pas la peine, vous n'avez pas de chance avec elle ! Ricaner Eustache. Elle est trop belle pour vous ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de la regarder avec ses yeux là, vous n'arriverez même pas à lui parler.  
- Tu crois que toi oui .! Si tu en es capable, aucun problème, montre nous le chemin ! Réfléchis Edmund avec un air sadique.  
- De quoi ? Moi y aller .! Elle doit avoir 4 ans de plus que moi.  
- Et alors ? Tu sembles si convaincu pourtant !  
- Bon d'accord, vous m'énervez, j'y vais !

Les deux garçons regardèrent leurs cousins avec des yeux énormes, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Il se dirigea donc vers la jeune fille qui était toujours assise, observant le sol.  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle... Eustache... Et... Et toi ?  
La jeune fille leva les yeux dans sa direction et resta là, sans même lui accorder un sourire. Ses cheveux blonds et ondulés encadré son visage qui n'avait aucune émotion face à ce garçon qui se tortiller de plus en plus gêne. Enfin, n'ayant pas de réponse, Eustache repartit bredouille. Edmund le regarda venir avec un sourire moqueur...  
- Alors ?! Dit-il.  
- Ça va, c'est bon, moques-toi.  
- Non, ce serait trop puéril ! Je ne suis pas à ton niveau, cher Cousin. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça.  
- Ah ah... Très drôle !  
- Ravi que mon humour te plaise. Mais là, s'en était pas !

Eustache lança un regard mauvais à Edmund qui avait toujours son rictus amusé. Peter les laissa se chamailler. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de les stopper, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, et puis, il comprenait vivement le point de vue de son frère. Il partit un peu plus loin et s'installa au bord de l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux cette merveille de la nature. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici seule ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? Toutes ses questions passaient et repassaient dans sa tête, lui donnant un début de migraine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand le guide au bout d'un moment, rappela à l'ordre le groupe. C'était reparti pour un tour. Susan et Lucy enfilèrent leurs chaussures, prirent leurs affaires et se mirent en marche toute en regardant leurs deux frères et leur cousin, qui, paniqué, rangèrent. Peter partit sans pouvoir décrocher le regard de la jeune fille toujours assise entrain de lire. Ils s'éloignèrent d'elle et elle disparut de l'horizon.


	2. Bienvenu à Narnia

Le lendemain, Susan, Lucy et Edmund ne purent se lever tôt. Ils étaient encore épuisés de la journée d'hier. Ce fut la cadette qui se défit des bras de Morphées en 1ère. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Peter assis là, sur une chaise, entrain de déjeuner.

- Tu es debout depuis quelle heure ? Questionne la soeur.

L'aîné leva les yeux en direction de Susan.

- Depuis, une heure ou deux je crois !

- Tu es fou ?! Il est 10 heures et tu t'es réveillé à 8 heures ! Comment tu fais ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil donc j'ai fini par me levé.

- Je vois.

Susan soupira et prit place à la table après avoir fait une tasse de café. Du bruit retentit dans les pièces à côté. Lucy et Edmund se réveiller. Ils virent rejoindre leur frère et leur soeur et préparèrent un rapide petit déjeuner.

- Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Si on me dit marcher, je crois que j'hurle au désespoir ! Commence Edmund.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on fait quelque chose de pire. Je vous rappel qu'aujourd'hui nous devons aller chez notre cher cousin ! Explique Susan. J'espère que vos valises sont faites.

Edmund eut les yeux qui s'agrandir. Il avait complètement oublié ce passage déplaisant. Son bagage était prés mais pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de passer 1 moi complet chez son oncle et sa tante. Pour faire court, il ne se voyait pas supporter Eustache ! Narnia ne pouvait-il pas les appeler ? Pour au moins les sauver de... Quelque seconde !

- Bon, je pose donc la question: vos valises sont faites ? Demande Susan.

- Oui. Répondirent Lucy et Edmund sur un ton mollasson.

Pour expliquer un peu, leur mère les laisser chez leur oncle et leur tante pendant un mois. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci partirait rejoindre leur père. N'ayant pas le droit de l'accompagner, les quatre enfants Pevensie devaient rester à la maison. Mais, pas seul... Bien que Susan et Peter avaient largement l'âge de garder leur frère et leur sieur. Enfin que voulez-vous ? C'est comme ça. Leur mère était plus rassuré de les savoir avec des adultes. Donc, les 4 Pevensie partaient 1 heure après pour aller chez leur cousin.

Une fois arrivé, Peter donna les instructions: se comporter comme des gens civilisés envers Eustache, bien que cela aller être difficile. L'aîné troque à la porte et, la valise dans les mains, il se tient droite attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Enfin on entendit des bruits de pas puis on vit dans l'entrebâillement la tête familière d'un homme.

- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclame celui-ci.

- Bonjour oncle Scrubb ! Salue poliment la petite Pevensie.

- Je suis content de vous voir ! Rentrait, rentrait, je vous en prit ! Eustache n'est pas encore debout. Mais je vais le levé. Bon quant à Tante Scrubb, elle est dans la cuisine.

Il se tourne en direction de la cuisine et aboie son nom. Celle-ci déboule dans l'entrée en un rien de temps.

- Oh ! Vous êtes déjà là ! S'étonne la tante.

- Oui. Répondit Peter.

- Très bien, alors aller vous installez.

Eustache fit son apparition, habillé, mais pas encore bien réveiller. Il descendit les escaliers et d'un geste peu convainquant dit bonjour.

- Bon, je suis désolé les enfants de vous laissez en plan, mais avec votre oncle nous avons quelque course à faire. Profitait s'en pour vous installez. Nous ne reviendrons pas avant un petit moment, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Elle prit son sac, mit son chapeau, puis emboîta le pas à Oncle Scrubb qui partit. La porte fermée, les 4 Pevensie se retrouvaient seul avec Eustache. Celui-ci eut un air énervé mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire un signe qui voulait dire: "suivez-moi". Ils montèrent donc à l'étage et arrivèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Susan et Lucy partageaient la chambre d'ami, quant à Peter et Edmund, ils allaient logé dans celle d'Eustache. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de ranger leurs affaires, les enfants se dirigèrent tous dans la chambre d'Eustache et regardèrent un peu dans tout les sens, en silence. Lucy se leva avec un regard étrange, observant un tableau.

- Vous ne le trouvez pas magnifique ?

L'oeuvre d'art représentait un bateau splendide naviguant dans une mer déchaînée. Il était ancien et ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Narnia. La petite Pevensie était absorbé par ce tableau. Edmund se leva pour regarder à son tour, suivit des deux autres Pevensie.

- Il ne vous fait pas penser à... Commence Lucy.

- Si ! Confirme Susan.

Eustache qui était derrière les 4 enfants, se mit à dire:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Répondit Peter.

Soudain, quelque chose intrigua Lucy. Le tableau semblait vivant... Comme s'il... Bougeait !

- Vous avez vu ? Interroge la benjamine.

- Oui ! Il bouge ! Remarque Peter.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes dingue ! Ce tableau ne bouge pas ! Mes parents l'ont acheté hier dans un marché aux puces.

Les Pevensie l'ignorèrent. Tout à coup, de l'eau sortit du tableau comme si la mer allait se vider dans la pièce. Eustache faillit se frapper pour se réveiller... Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas ! L'eau tomba en trombe dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? vociférait Eustache.

- Tenez vous par la main, ne vous lâchez pas ! Ordonna Peter.

L'eau était presque arrivé au plafond. Tous les livres, papiers tournoyaient dans la pièce dans le cyclone qui s'était créé. Les enfants n'avaient plus d'endroit pour respirer. L'eau était jusqu'au plafond. Tous était aspiré par le tableau. Lucy, qui tenait Susan et Edmund par la main, fut la première à passer par la large ouverture de l'oeuvre d'art. Heureusement que l'été dernier elle avait appris à nager avec son grand frère. Elle se retrouva propulsé dans un espace immense rempli d'eau. C'était la mer ! Elle ne sentit plus les mains de son frère et se sa soeur. Elle était seule ! Elle nageait et se débattait pour aller à la surface. L'oxygène commençait à lui manquait. Elle n'était plus qu'à 1 m de la surface quand elle vit une corde dans l'eau venant du haut. Sans réfléchir elle s'agrippa et ne la lâcha pas. Elle sortit de l'eau et put enfin respirer. Tout à coup elle se trouva sur la terre ferme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En vérité elle se trouvait sur le pont d'un bateau. Suffocante, elle regarda autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que ses frères, sa soeur et Eustache était bien là, saint et sauf. Elle se leva et...

- Mon dieu ! Mais oui c'est bien vous...

Cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part ! Caspian...

- Je suis si heureux de vous voir !

Susan se jeta dans les bras du roi. Celui-ci rougit mais la serra de bon coeur. La cadette des Pevensie le lâcha et Peter et Edmund lui serrèrent la main. Lucy s'approcha mais fut interrompu par une petite souris qu'elle aimait tant. Ripitchip ! Elle avait envie de le serrait dans ses bras, mais... Elle ne pouvait pas. Ripitchip n'était pas une souris ordinaire.

- Votre majesté ! S'exclame-t-il en faisant une révérence.

- Ripitchip ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Mais elle fut coupé par... Eustache. Qui venait à peine de se rendre compte que définitivement il ne rêvait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! C'est quoi tout ça ?! Pourquoi une souris parle ! Pourquoi y a ce truc là ! Il a une tête de taureau et un corps d'être humain ! Et puis "majesté" ! C'est quoi tout ça !

Caspian jeta un regard au Pevensie. Ce fut Peter qui s'avança pour expliquer la situation, au Narnien, et à son cousin. Une fois finit, Eustache faillit virer de l'oeil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans un monde parallèle contrôlé par un lion nommé Aslan, dont Peter serait le "grand roi" et les 3 autres Pevensie les rois simple. Il resta là, idiot ne sachant que faire ou que dire... Comme si son esprit avait quitter son corps, il était inerte. Tout les passagers du bateau le regardait. Caspian brisa le silence.

- Bien, enchanté de vous rencontré... Mr Scrubb !

- Appelez-le Eustache. Corrigea Susan.

- Très bien, Altesse !

Le jeune roi sourit à la jeune fille puis il ordonna à ses troupes de reprendre leurs postes. Tous s'y remirent.

- Puisse-je vous poser une question ? Demande Caspian toute en avançant vers sa cabine personnelle.

Personne ne répondit, le laissant continuer, car les Pevensie savaient ce qu'il allait dire.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire pour revenir ici ? Je croyais... Non loin de ne pas être content de vous voir mais... Je croyais qu'Aslan vous avez dit que vous ne reviendrez pas !

- C'est aussi la même question que je me posais Sir Caspian. Confirme Peter.

Eustache suivit le petit groupe. Il était encore étonné de ce que lui avait narré son cousin et petit à petit il reprenait conscience. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas beaucoup Edmund, qui était déjà bien énervé par le fait que son abominable cousin était avec eux, dans ce monde si merveilleux ! Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Après tout, il n'était pas Aslan. Caspian les fit rentrer dans ses appartements privés et leurs proposa quelque chose à boire. Ils prirent juste des verres d'eau. Ils s'installèrent et ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Que faites-vous Caspian ici sur ce bateau ? Questionne Susan.

- Eh bien, vous êtes sur "Le passeur d'Aurore", à Narnia, nous voulions découvrir "Le pays d'Aslan". Celui qui se trouve au-delà des mers. J'ai décidé d'y aller pour chercher les 7 seigneurs disparus. C'est donc ainsi que j'ai embarqué sur ce bateau accompagné des Aériens les plus courageux. Enfin, vous êtes trempé, je vais vous passer des habits à enfilés.

Il appela un serviteur qui ramena un paquet de vêtement. Chacun prit la taille qui leurs fallait. Ils allèrent se changer l'un après l'autre et une fois prêt mirent leurs affaires mouillées à sécher dehors. Caspian se dirigea vers Peter.

- Peter... J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il enleva de sa ceinture l'épée de Peter et la lui tendit glorieusement vers son propriétaire.

- Je crois qu'elle vous appartient !

- Merci beaucoup de l'avoir gardée aussi longtemps en sûreté.

- C'est normal.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire, et Caspian osa glissé un regard à Susan qui ne le remarqua pas toute suite.


	3. Mille Excuses

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire, et Caspian osa glissé un regard à Susan qui ne le remarqua pas toute suite. Peter partit après avoir mis son épée dans son fourreau. Son coeur battait. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps... Bien qu'il commençait à se faire à sa nouvelle vie à Londres. Appuyé contre le rebord du bateau, il regardait la mer. Tout était si beau à Narnia... La voix de Caspian ordonnait les manoeuvres à suivre. Mais le regard du grand roi était particulièrement attiré par un etâche au fond de l'eau qui avançait au rythme du bateau. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question parce qu'elle disparut. Après tout, ça pouvait être... Un simple habitant des mers ? Mais quelque chose au fond de lui... Lui disait le contraire.

- Ah ! Lâche-moi sale Rat ! Hurla Eustache.

- Qui oses-tu appeler "sale rat" ? Rétorque Ripitchip.

- Toi ! Lâche-moi.

Peter se retourna pour voir le spectacle. Certains passagers du bateau regardait aussi la souris avec le cousin abominable des 4 rois et reines de Narnia. Ripitchip tenait les mains d'Eustache après les lui avoir mis derrière son dos. Le cousin était vraiment énervé. Peter intervient avant Edmund.

- Aller Ripitchip, je suis toute a fait d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à ce qu'il soit plus agréable !

La souris le lâcha et remit en place sa plume sur son oreille.

- Mille excuses mon roi, mais ce jeune... Homme est vraiment très embêtant.

- Je le sais.

Eustache toisa du regard son cousin et Ripitchip puis il partit dans les cabines.

- Sir Ripitchip, veuillez accepter les excuses qu'il se doit... Mon cousin est quelque peu embêtant, de mauvaise humeur, et parfaitement... Égoïste !

- Cela ne fait rien... Je ferai avec !

Peter sourit et s'en alla. Il croisa au passage Susan et Caspian, qui n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué l'histoire entre la souris et Eustache. Ils étaient véritablement heureux de se revoir l'un l'autre. Au loin, Lucy les regardait, avec un air... Jaloux ? Mais Peter n'y prêta pas attention. A vrai dire, il ne le vu pas. Pour lui, c'était encore sa petite soeur qui ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires d'amour. Quel naïf... Mais après tout, c'est les grands frères. On a beau être roi, on reste quand même proche de sa famille.

Il descendit dans sa cabine. C'était une cabine personnelle, assez bien décoré. Son lit n'était pas des plus confortables mais au moins, ça allait. Il se mit dessus, s'allongea, les mains derrière sa tête et croisa les jambes. Observant le plafond dans les mouvements des vagues, il réfléchissait... Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit à Narnia ? Rien de tout cela ne devait être possible normalement ! Il ne devait pas être là... Aslan, le roi suprême le lui avait dit... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Et cette jeune fille... Elle le ? Ce n'était qu'une Londonienne. Cependant, elle irait tellement bien dans ce monde. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormit.


End file.
